


Move

by BloodRedRidingHood



Series: I'll Be Your Shield [9]
Category: Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 day challenge, Developing Relationship, F/M, Foreplay, OTP I'll Be Your Shield, Past Relationship(s), sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedRidingHood/pseuds/BloodRedRidingHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was so beautiful, and he was so lucky to be here with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, everyone, for being so patient. I'm trying my hardest to make sure that I get these done.
> 
> Thank you all for your kudos, bookmarks, and comments! I'll try to reply to them as soon as I can.
> 
> Here is part 9 of hawkwardeye's 30 Day Drabble Challenge!
> 
> Make sure you read parts 1-8!

"Natasha, it's time to wake up."

They were still on the couch. She had fallen asleep in his arms, clinging to his shirt and murmuring his name. He had held her, running his fingers through her hair and pressing kisses to her fingers. This was the best part about spending time with her; holding her, watching her sleep, being able to see her so vulnerable. He hated waking her up.

"Natasha? Come on, sweetheart, you need to wake up."

She murmured something about not wanting to move and snuggled deeper in his arms. He smiled at her, and then stood up, placing her back on the couch. She whined a bit, and then opened her eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Is something happening?"

He smiled down at her, still amazed that she was here. "Nothing's happening. It's only been a couple hours. But I needed to eat; you got here before I could have breakfast."

She blinked a couple times, like she was trying to remember what he was talking about. Finally, her eyes opened wide and she gasped. "Oh my God. Oh, Steve, I'm so sorry." She stood up. "Let's go get breakfast."

Natasha took a few steps towards the door then stopped. She looked down, then back up at him. 

"Is something wrong?" he asked. He held out his arm to her, catching her fingers and pulling her towards him. "What could possibly be wrong?"

"I look like I'm taking the walk of shame," she said. "I'm wearing last night's dress and slippers."

"Ah."

He kissed her forehead and pulled away. He walked over to the hall closet and opened it. Bending over, he retrieved a small black duffel bag and tossed it to Natasha. She caught it, opened it, and pulled out a pair of stretchy black pants. She arched an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip. 

"Steve, what is this?"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, blushing slightly. "Her name was Beth. It didn't really work out."

She smirked. "Steve Rogers had a girlfriend?" She winked at him and walked into his bedroom, stuffing the pants back in the bag and swinging it over her shoulder.

He felt like hitting himself. Why had he kept the bag? Why had he blurted out that he'd been with Beth? He hadn't thought about her in months, and now that he had Natasha in his apartment, Beth was the first thing that popped out of his mouth. 

He needed to apologize. He walked to his bedroom, knocking on door. It swung open and he found himself looking at a nearly-naked Natasha. She was wearing a pair of lacy black underwear and nothing else. Closing his eyes, he quickly stepped back into the hallway, apologizing profusely.

Natasha poked her head around the door. "Steve, it's okay. Come on in." She held out her hand, and he took it, letting her lead him inside.

She was still wearing only her underwear, but this time, he didn't close his eyes. She held both of his hands in her small ones, and he let her walk him towards the bed. She pushed him down so that he was sitting on the mattress. Natasha stepped back, and Steve just looked at her. She was so beautiful, and he was so lucky to be here with her.

Natasha bent down and kissed him gently. He placed his hands on her waist, feeling her soft skin beneath his fingers. 

When they broke the kiss, Steve smiled to himself.

"What?" Natasha asked. She pushed him so that he was laying on his back and crawled on top of him, sitting right on his hips. She moved her hips slightly, smiling at the reaction it elicited from him.

Suddenly, the three layers of fabric between them was too much. "Natasha," he groaned, and she moved again. He grabbed her waist and rolled, pinning her beneath him. Natasha wrapped her legs around his waist, lifting her hips up to meet his. Steve brought his mouth to her throat, kissing his way down to her collarbone. She squirmed under his attentions, moaning quietly as his teeth gently nipped at her.

He sat back, looking at the beautiful woman in front of him. Natasha's red curls fanned out around her, creating a halo around her face. Her green eyes watched him, following every move he made, as if she were calculating what he would do next. Smiling, Steve placed a fingertip on her stomach, just above the waistband of her underwear. He trailed his finger lightly up her stomach, stopping just under her breast. He relished her reaction when he pulled away. 

He was about to pull his shirt off when Natasha's phone started ringing from her coat pocket on the floor. Steve sighed, lowering his hands back to her body. Leaning over, he kissed her. "I guess it's time to go," he whispered against her lips. 

Natasha wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down. As she situated herself so that she was curled into him, she sighed. "Don't you dare move, Steve. Don't you dare."

He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her shoulders gently. "I wouldn't dream of it," he replied. "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
